Metal Gear
by Hudson
Summary: it's the year 1995, the young Solid Snake is send in to the fortress of Outer Heaven. Chapter 2 is up if you could plz r
1. Briefing

Metal Gear  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Snake and co.  
  
Washington, 1995 29'th April, Special unit Foxhound headquaters.  
  
Briefing: the video screen flickered showing satellite photos and a voice started talking.  
  
Approximately 8 hours ago we lost contact with our operative 200 km near Garzburg, South Africa.  
  
His mission was to infiltrate the heavily fortified fortress Outer Heaven.  
  
The reason was that several transport trucks entered the fortress, with what we don't know but we fear that it is because they are building a new superweapon.  
  
Also Dr. Petrovich Madnar a mechanical engineer, who is high reckognized in his field, has gone missing for several months now.  
  
We fear that he has been helping Outer Heaven develop the weapon.  
  
The operative last message said: "Metal Gear."  
  
Weapons are of course OSP(on-site procurement).  
  
you'r objectives is as follows:  
  
1. Infiltrate Outer Heaven.  
  
2. Make contact with the Operative: Grey Fox.  
  
The clock is ticking  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The beginning of a legend

Metal Gear  
  
Disclaimer: nope don't own Snake & co.  
  
Chapter 1: the beginning of a Legend.  
  
A shadow moved through the silent water, the room was empty, it had a dim light, and it was filled with M1A1 Abrams tanks.  
  
The shadow moved up, to the surface of the water, taking a deep breathe and covering itself behind a tank. Suddenly something vibrated in his right belt pocket.  
  
He took the radio out and answered the call.  
  
"This is Solid Snake, I'm in position" he said  
  
"Good, operation intrude N313, move to the first objective Snake." A voice said  
  
"Yes sir, and for further communication?"  
  
"Contact me the frequency 120.85"  
  
Snake ended the conversation and crawled out of the water.  
  
He took off his diving equipment and hid it in a sewer.  
  
Snake was a young man about 20-25 years old, he had blue eyes and dark hair, he looked kinda British-Japaneese, he had a height of 182 cm.  
  
After he had checked the equipment he had with him(not to forget his lucky charm, the cigs) he began find a way in to the fortress without the soldiers finding out.  
  
"Hmmm.." He said to himself as he saw an airduct that was open.  
  
As he had crawled in the airduct he felt the vibration from the radio.  
  
"This is Big Boss, find Foxhound member Grey Fox" the voice said  
  
"Yes, sir but how should I find him??"  
  
"There's some P.O.W's captive every where on the base, try to find them, they might now"  
  
"P.O.W's? What are they here for?" Snake asked  
  
"The P.O.W's are members of the resistance. Who has been caught by the soldiers of Outer Heaven."  
  
"Moving on, sir" Snake said and cut transmission  
  
"Jesus!" He thought to himself, he could'nt believe it! Finally he was on a mission.  
  
Snake crawled through the airduct a couple minutes until he heard to soldiers talking, just below him.  
  
"Is the elevator still not working??" One of them said  
  
"No sir, not yet"  
  
"How about the cameras in sector 5?"  
  
"Still down sir, but we have some technicians on right as we speak"  
  
"When you get the time lock the door to the armory, we don't want anything like what happened last time we had a uinvited guest"  
  
"Of course not sir!" One of the soldiers said, salutet and left.  
  
The other soldier yawned and then later fell asleep, Snake thought it was good time to descend.  
  
Snake landed quietly on the floor of the room that looked like office.  
  
The soldier still sleeping, Snake hit him in the back, decking to the floor.  
  
Suddenly the radio called.  
  
"Solid Snake here..."  
  
"This is Big Boss, just so you remember you can't take their weapons"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The weapons has a special recognition system that allows a fingerprint to implemented to the gun, so only that person with the right fingerprint can use the gun..."  
  
"Then how am I suppoesed to get some guns??"  
  
"Take the guns in boxes they haven been implemented to a person, Big Boss out"  
  
Snake looked around and saw a box in the corner of the room, on the box it said "to the warehouse"  
  
"Hmm a cardboard box, that could be useful" he thought to himself  
  
Snake took the box and looked outside the room, he could see two patroling guards, but luckly it was a bit away and they had'nt seen Snake.  
  
Snake easily sneaked past the patroling guards and saw a door, that looked more like a cell, he moved closer, he could'nt any guards around so he tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
  
Snake took out of his left pocket a lock pick kit he had gotten, suddenly he heard some footsteps getting closer, he had to hurry!  
  
Snake did'nt make it and had to hide behind a corner as the soldier neared the cell.  
  
"Here's some food, you dog!" The soldier said.  
  
Snake could hear a bowl or something hit the ground hard.  
  
"You son of a bitch" some muffled voice said.  
  
"What the hell did you say!!??" The soldier yelled clearly angry  
  
A gunshot after the yell was heard resonant through the whole place.  
  
"What the..!!?? " Snake whispered.  
  
"The guy in cell 11 is dead" the soldier yelled to some of the guards wondering what happened.  
  
Snake had to wait until the coast were clear.  
  
Snake sneaked further in to the complex not being noticed by the guards.  
  
He stopped at a truck, parked. He looked inside there was no one.  
  
At the end of the of the truck he saw little case, outside it said "Berretta M9".  
  
Snake took the case and opened, inside was a gun, the Berretta M9.  
  
Suddenly the radio vibrated.  
  
"Snake, what's your status?" Big Boss said  
  
"I found a handgun, a Berretta M9."  
  
"Good, Snake it might come in handy, but I guessing that it does'nt have a silencer?"  
  
"Not yet, sir" Snake said  
  
"Thought so... The handgun might be handy but without a silencer the guards might hear you, so watch it."  
  
"Yes sir, Snake out"  
  
Snake could hear two soldiers talking outside the truck:  
  
"So is the elevator fixed??" One of them said  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"Good, oh look at the time, where the hell is the one's that is going to replace us??"  
  
"Dunno' and don't care, let's just go"  
  
"Yeah" soldier #1 said  
  
Snake took the elevator up the second floor, avoiding the camaras and the two guards in the south end of the room.  
  
He entered a room that was empty and filled with thick smoke.  
  
"Cough, cough... Damn! Gas.." Snake said as he hurried out of the room.  
  
"I need to find a gasmask"  
  
Snake went to the room on the other side of the hallway and opened.  
  
Inside there was a soldier sleeping.  
  
Snake sneaked quietly past him and he was holding a gasmask.  
  
The soldier snortet in his sleep.  
  
as Snake tried to take the gasmask, the soldier woke up.  
  
"What the..." The soldier said, but before he could say anything else, he was on the floor. Snake took the gasmask and looked around for a place to put the unconscious soldier.  
  
"That locker will do" Snake thought  
  
With the newly aqquired gasmask, Snake proceeded through the gasroom, entering a new area. A patrolling guard was walking around a cell, there were also a security camera.  
  
Waiting for the right moment slipped un noticed past the guard, and avoding the camera, he made it to the cell. Quickly he picked the lock and entered.  
  
A man was lying in a bed in the northeast corner of the cell.  
  
"Who are you?" The man asked  
  
"Relax, I'm a friend" Snake said  
  
"An American, What the hell are you doing here."  
  
"Looking for another American, he goes by the name of Grey Fox"  
  
"Wait! You're a Foxhounder are'nt you?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Well another Foxhounder infiltrated about week ago, but they caught him a couple days ago."  
  
"Do you know where he is??" Snake asked  
  
"Not exactly, but I do know somewhere close by they have some cells for extra dangerous intruders, the security should be tight down there"  
  
"Hmm... Sounds like it's going to be difficult to get down there"  
  
"Yeah" the man said.  
  
"Can get your self out of here??"  
  
"Yeah I think so"  
  
"Good" Snake said and left, sneaking past the guard and the Camera.  
  
When he had found a safe spot, he crouched and called Big Boss.  
  
"This is Solid Snake, your reply please.."  
  
"Big Boss here, report"  
  
"I found out the location of Grey Fox, he's in some kind tight security cell for dangerous intruders in this building, I don't know where the cell is, or how to get there"  
  
"Hmmm.. Yes that could be a problem...." Big Boss said  
  
"Hey! You over there!!" A voice yelled, Snake looked up to see a soldier about 50 meters from.  
  
"Damn" Snake said getting ready to run for it, but suddenly something hard hit him in the head and he dropped, all went black..  
  
To be continued...  
  
So what do you think??!  
  
r&r to say what you think of it 


	3. Grey Fox

Metal Gear  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Snake and co.  
  
Just that you know, this is based on the very first game from '87.  
  
Which means I've taken the plot and made dialogue out of it.  
  
It was never the intention to claim this is a original story from me, it's not!  
  
I just thought it would be cool to write it. So I'm sorry for inconvenience.  
  
Chapter 2: Grey Fox  
  
Solid Snake woke up with a splitting headache.  
  
"Jesus.." He said rubbing his head.  
  
He felt after his equipment but he had nothing.  
  
"They took it all...".  
  
Snake looked around the cell, it was small, cold and empty.  
  
"You all right, kid??" A voice said. Snake looked around.  
  
"Over here, kid" the voice said again  
  
"Where's here??" Snake asked  
  
"Behind you"  
  
Snake looked behind him and saw a hand sticking through a little hole in the wall.  
  
"Who are you??" Snake asked  
  
"I think the bigger question my friend, is how we are going to get out of here"  
  
"How do you know I'm your friend?"  
  
"Well you are here and I am here, let's just get out here and then we can see.." The voice said  
  
"Well then, mister wall, got a name?"  
  
"Yeah, but you can call me Grey Fox and you?"  
  
"Grey Fox?!"  
  
"That's what I told you"  
  
"The name's Solid Snake" Snake said  
  
"Snake? Guess that'll do.."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, let's go to work"  
  
"Got a plan?" Snake said sarcasticly  
  
"Number one rule of war. You should always have a plan"  
  
"Did you just make that up?"  
  
"No... Now step back and get down!" Fox said  
  
Snake did as he was told and few seconds after the wall got blown up, Snake stood up.  
  
"Cough, cough how did you do that?" Snake asked  
  
"Easy, C4.."  
  
"Right, what now?"  
  
"You should probably get your equipment back and report to Big Boss"  
  
"How did you know I'm a Foxhounder?"  
  
"Do you have to know?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Good, listen we'll meet again at the top of this building, just take elevator in the courtyard, outside"  
  
"Got it" Snake said and watched as the Foxhound soldier fixed the door and stepped out to the courtyard.  
  
Before he disappeared he made a gesture with his hand (the one Snake does in MGS2, to Raiden when they meet the first time).  
  
After Grey Fox had gone, Snake stepped out to the little courtyard, to the of left Snake there were two doors and to the right another door and some boxes in front of the door.  
  
"Well, that's probably the elevator" Snake thought and looked at the door to the right.  
  
"Well good on ya' Snake, you've gotten your self in tight jam... How the hell am I going to open those doors?!" Snake thought as he was thinking how to get his equipment back.  
  
Snake approached the one of doors on the left and as he stood a meter away, the door opened.  
  
"Maybe I should try to see if it was already open..." He thought sarcastic to himself.  
  
Snake looked around in the little room there was a shelf and some boxes inside. Snake looked around, trying to find his things especially his cigs.....  
  
"Bingo!!" Snake saw his things lying in a corner, everything seemed intact.  
  
After he had changed to his suit he looked around the room and saw a cardboard box. On it said "to building two".  
  
"Hmmm could be useful..." Snake said quietly and took the cardboard box.  
  
He also found key-card nr. 3 on one of the shelf. He had retrieved his equipment and was ready to go.  
  
He opened the door and walked out, the courtyard still looked empty, but somehow Snake felt something was wrong. Snake walked further to the elevator, but suddenly a normal built man in a long military trench coat and some military jeans stepped forward, he was holding a riot gun in his hands ready to pull the trigger to shoot.  
  
"So... You have escaped your self from my prison and the other one also... I am impressed by you Americans, I thought you would never get out of here, apparently..." The man said with a mocking tone, his voice had Russian accent.  
  
"Who are you?" Snake said cold, even though his heart was beating faster than ever...  
  
"I! Am Shoot Gunner, the one responsible for this place"  
  
"Well, you have certainly done a bang up job" Snake said to mock him.  
  
"You mocking me American!? No one mocks me and gets away with it! Come let us fight!" Shoot Gunner yelled and began to shoot after Snake.  
  
"Oh damn!" Snake said as he threw himself behind the boxes a few meters away.  
  
Snake could hear the bullets hit the wall behind him.  
  
He drew his Berretta and breathed slowly.  
  
"Come on out and fight like a man, American!" Yelled Shoot Gunner.  
  
"The name is Solid Snake!" Snake said as he appeared from behind the boxes, shooting after Shoot Gunner.  
  
The bullets missed as Shoot Gunner with grace dodged them and then in a quick move fired two rounds towards Snake.  
  
Snake was lucky as he ducked behind the boxes again and dodged the shells coming from the riot gun.  
  
"Then crawl on the ground as the Snake you are!!" He yelled back at Snake, who was sitting behind the box reloading his gun as Shoot Gunner yelled.  
  
Snake could hear the familiar sound of reloading the riot gun, Snake knew this from his wide weapons training he had gotten through his life..  
  
Suddenly something inside Snake made him jump out of from his cover of the boxes and fire away at the reloading Shoot Gunner.  
  
"Gyyyyaaahhhh!!!" Snake yelled as he emptied his clip into Shoot Gunner chest with blood, flying everywhere.  
  
Snake still seconds after he had emptied his clip in to Shoot Gunners chest, he was still pressing the trigger.  
  
"Haha.... Cough cough well.... Done American...." The dying Shoot Gunner said and smiled a bit, until he a few seconds after collapsed, dead.  
  
"What have I done??!" Snake thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly Snake was awakened from his thoughts, something was yelling and pounding on a door in the courtyard.  
  
"Hey! Get me out of here, what's happened!!" The voice yelled, it kinda sounded like a woman.  
  
Snake quickly reloaded his gun and neared the other door on the left, he used his key-card to open it and was ready to shoot.  
  
As the door opened Snake saw a woman inside, not in military uniform or anything that resemble a uniform. The woman had dark hair that went to her shoulders and blue eyes, she was about the same age as Snake, she had a darker kind of white skin but she was Caucasian.  
  
"Freeze!" Snake said  
  
"Who are you? What has happened?" The woman asked.  
  
"I'm the one with the gun so I'll ask the questions OK?"  
  
"Fine.." The woman said not happy about the way, she was being treated.  
  
"Good, who are you?" Snake asked.  
  
"My name is Diane Kensington I'm with the local resistance against Outer Heaven, maybe it's my turn to ask a question?" She said with a harsh mocking tone.  
  
"Sure, ask away" Snake said  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm with the U.S. Government, special unit Foxhound" Snake said  
  
"Why is the American government sending in U.S. Agents into Outer Heaven, I know it is not because they saw we were in trouble down here is it?"  
  
"No, miss.."  
  
"I knew it! then why are you here?" Diane interrupted.  
  
"That is classified information" Snake said sounding like one of the "spooks" that usually came to brief him and the other from Foxhound.  
  
"Classified my ass!" She yelled angry as hell.  
  
"Miss, take it easy we are on the same side here.."  
  
"Are we?? Are you sure about that?" She said looking at Snake with an evil look.  
  
"Yes, I'm here to take down Outer Heaven and I thought you were against it"  
  
"That is some load of crap! You and that other one is here to destroy Metal Gear! Maybe get it's blueprints for the government huh!?"  
  
"Metal Gear!? You know about it?"  
  
"A little bit, I have heard a couple of things mostly rumors" she said.  
  
"What kind of rumors"  
  
"All kinds... Like it is a walking tank and such"  
  
"Hmmm that reminds me Miss. Kensington, you need to stay here"  
  
"What! I am quite capable of handling myself in this fortress if you want know!"  
  
"I am not surprised to hear that, but you're a burden if I have to take you with me"  
  
"Fuff! Men!" She said angry crossing her hands.  
  
"Well.. I guess I can take you to the roof." Snake said knowing he was in a tight spot "come on I'll take you there" Snake continued reaching his hand out and smiled with his best smile.  
  
"Then let's go!" Diane said walking past Snake out of the room and towards the elevator.  
  
"Oh man.... She is going to be trouble" Snake thought.  
  
At the elevator door, Snake and Diane waited for the elevator to come down.  
  
"I never did catch your name did I?" Diane said  
  
"It is Solid Snake.."  
  
"Oh you Foxhound guys uses code names huh?"  
  
"Yeah... Tell me You didn't seem scared of the body lying here.."  
  
"In the few months I have seen something that was scarier"  
  
"Like what?" Snake asked  
  
"Young Kids... Dead... Killed by the mercs..." Diane said with a hint of sorrow in her tone.  
  
"Do you who the leader is?"  
  
"No, no one has ever seen him at all, not even the mercs.."  
  
"Freaky.."  
  
"I would say so" Diane said and as the sentence was finished the door opened and the elevator was on the way to the roof with Snake and Diane.  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
